Pokemon Adventure: Ulga Region
by Ulga
Summary: In the story, Black, River and Bel went on an adventure. On their way, they met N and Ghetsis, who claimed that Pokemon are to be seperated with humans. Then, N and Black was suddenly annouced to be heroes... This story points out a new region, Ulga, but focused on Black/White plot. (200-300 words per chapter) Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.
1. Intro

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Intro.**

_-N Castle-_

"N, you must help me, fulfill my dreams, son."

"Of course I will, father"

"Pokemon should not be with human. Human treats pokemon like tools. You know what I mean."

N holds his hand tightly. Pictures of pokemon being threatened badly came to his mind. Team Rocket capturing the legendary birds in a cage. Creating a mechanic pokemon which shouldn't be emerged and controlling it like it has no life. Thus, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic...

"Zoroa, you're going to help me, right? Right, Victini?"

Zoroa and Victini answered with a cute and caring sound.

"Father... I will travel through the world and crush the champion. Me, Zoroa and Victini will be the new champion and tell the world that my desire is absolute."

"Go ahead, son."

"Farewell."

As N left, the sage called his Hydreigon out. "Fool."

A suspicious glare gleefully left the castle. The mission is done.

* * *

_-Somewhere in the absolute darkness-_

"So how's the spy? Is Team Plasma going to start their plans?"

"Yes, sir. N, the king, is going to defeat the Champion Alder."

"Ah, that old brat. He's my old friend, brings back the memories..."

"Are the plans ready, sir?"

"Yes, of course, my dearest commander."

"We'll tell them who's THE perfection."


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins**

_-Bel's house, Novena Town-_

"Bel! Sleepy head, WAKE UP!"

Bel jumped up, then hurriedly rushes down the floor, knowing River would be incredibly annoyed if she's a minute more late.

"Can't you remember we are going to recieve a Pokemon from professor!? This is a very urgent case, indeed!" River yelled, as he yawned. He's sleepy as well. It's 4.00am after all.

"Coming! And very quickly!" answered Bel.

* * *

_-Azalea's lab, Novena Town-_

"Hmm, so you finally came, huh, Bel? Good, I choose Oshawott, so you guys will either choose Tepig or Snivy." said Black.

"Aww, I want Oshawott! Oh, well, I'll choose Snivy then." cried Bel.

"Your bad, I woke you up thrice but you never woke up. Well, since you choose Snivy, I'll choose Tepig" murmured River.

"You know what you guys are gonna do with your pokemon, right?" asked Azalea.

"I'm going to get Gym Badges and challenge the league!" reply Black.

"I and River are going to do a research about pokemon" Bel explained.

"Let's get on with it then!"


	3. Chapter 2: River's First Encounter

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 2 - River's First Encounter**

_-Autumn Route-_

"You know what, Bel, River, since we just got a Pokemon, why don't we test it? Let's battle!" Black told everyone.

"Well, I'd like to catch a Pokemon or two to start a team and battle." River told Black. "And I would have to buy a Pokeball at Irrison city."

"I'll go too!" said Bel.

"Ok, I'll meet you here. Let's battle here!"

* * *

_-Irrison City-_

"Hmm, you there, the one with Tepig. Would you please battle me?" asked a guy with long, green hair. He's thin, tall, yet his pressure is unlike others.

"Uh, if, if you wish" answered River. Why would he refuse a challenge? It wasn't like him. He doesn't run away from anyone.

"You will be okay? You haven't even had a single battle and you're not even ready!" whispered Bel.

"I don't refuse a challenge, and I never will." River told Bel. Still, he's pretty sure he won't stand a chance against this guy.

"Come out, my mighty Zoroa!" A flash popped out, spilling darkness out from the Pokeball.

"Tepig, go!"

"Pokemon shouldn't be captured in balls after all... look how Tepig is a lot more refreshed when outside!" thought the man

"Forgot to introduce myself, I'm N, everyone calls me that."

"What a weird name, huh, Bel?" River whispered to Bel.

"I know, I know."

"Zoroa, scratch him!" Tepig now got a massive wound, considering how low his level is.

"Tepig!" cried River "Are you okay?"

"...This marks the end of..."

"GROWWWLLL"


	4. Chapter 3: Tepig's Will

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 3 - Tepig's Will**

_-Irrison City-_

Without River's order, Tepig hammer-armed Zoroa.

"Don't overdo it, Tepig, come back!"

Tepig shook his head and smile on River, like he's going to tell River that he can still do it.

Zoroa wasn't hurt much, through, but Tepig keeps rushing on Zoroa.

"Scratch!"

This time it hits the dead-spot.

"Tepig, you'll never succeed with that kind of rush." said N. His voice is so soft that it was like he was talking to himself.

Tepig still rushed on, wanting to win glory for his master, River.

"What's this attitude? I've never felt it before... are there still this kind of pokemon who cares for human!?" thought N. "No, he just met that guy, after all."

"What's your name?" asked N.

"R-River. Why?"

"I'll remember that name... maybe forever."

"River, this man this surely... weird." whispered Bel.

"Whatever, I must win this match, for my beloved Tepig!" River has just got his Tepig for less than an hour but they now has close bond.

"Tepig, Ember!"

Tepig smiled. This was his first order, and as he burned up Zoroa, his eyes were brightened. He's about to win.

"Zoroa!" cried N. "How is this impossible!?"

Zoroa crashed and knocked out.

"Yes, Tepig, we won, we actually won!" cried River.

"..."

N left, shocked. River got back to Autumn Route and caught a Lillipup.


	5. Chapter 4: Black VS River!

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 4 – Black VS River!**

_-An hour later, Autumn Route-_

"Heeeeey! Guys, I got Patrat!" said Bel.

"And I got Lillipup!" said River.

"I've trained my Oshawott too! Its eyes surely have been sharpened!" said Black.

"I won against some guy too!" said River. He's very proud of his first win.

"Right, then I'm gonna beat you and your pride down!" said Black.

"Now let's see who's gonna lose!" said River. "Because it's not going to be me!"

"Go, Oshy!" "Go, Tepig!"

"Oshy, pound him!"

"Dodge, and use Ember!"

Critical hit, but it doesn't hurt that much.

"Wha- why?"

"Fire's weak to Water. Water's weak to Grass. Grass' weak to Fire. River, shouldn't you be studying this before you get a Pokemon?" asked Black, proudly.

"Oh, right, just great." sighed River.

"Tepig, punch her!"

"Oh, and you think I wouldn't be dodging it?"

"Dodge!"

Oshawott easily dodged Tepig's punch.

"Now, counter-punch Tepig!"

"Oh no, Tepig, come back!" cried River. "Go, Lilly!"

"Lilly, Headbutt!"

Oshawott got hit and can now barely stand.

"Oh-uh..."

"Table's turned! Lilly, another Headbutt!"

"Oshawott, Water Gun!"

Lilly got splashed to the nearby sea.

"Lilly, come back, Tepig, go!"

"Oshawott, end it with a Water Gun!"

"Noooo!" cried River.


	6. Chapter 5: Dex Holder

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 5 – Dex Holder**

_-Autumn Route-_

"Tepig, I'm sorry I failed you…"

"Don't worry, there are wins and loss. Don't expect to always win, River."

"Good job, both Black and River!" clapped Azalea.

"Here, you guys are going on a long journey, right? You'll need this."

"A POKEDEX!? Thank you so much!" said Black.

"Please get as much information as possible as it will help our research. Thank you."

Azalea then left to Irrison city.

"Me and River will go though the sea, there's a boat for rent." said Bel.

"I'll be heading to Irrison City, you guys have been there and I haven't yet, I'll want to explore it." said Black.

"Let's part ways here." said River.

"Ok, may we meet again." said Black.

"Good bye!"

* * *

_-Irrison City-_

Pink smoke filled the city as if it was hypnotizing the whole city. Black got drowsy and fainted on the road.

"Munnnn"

When black woke up, he found himself in the cave. There are several Munna and Musharna spitting out pink smoke.

"Hey, stop spitting out getting-me-drowsy smoke!"

"Munnnn"

"It looks like the Munna is hurt. Here, I have a potion." Can you feed her? "Oh, and I'm N, who are you?"

"I'm Black." He feeds the potion to heal Munna.

And it really is true. Munna and Musharna stopped spitting out smoke.

"And don't let them get captured to the lab."

"How do you know-"

"I understand Pokemon feelings."

Black was shocked as he heard N's word.


	7. Chapter 6: Munna, the Second Partner

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 6 – Munna, the Second Partner**

_-Irrison City-_

"Black, right? I'm going to challenge Irrison gym and other gyms too. I'll defeat the champion soon."

"Wow, I'm going to do that too, meet you at the League!"

"Maybe we'll meet sooner, Black. Like, in Norma gym."

"Whatever, N."

As N left to the gym, Azalea rushed to Munna.

"Ah, Munna you're here! Oh Black, you're here too? You see, Munna came out from the lab and spits the dream smoke all over the place!"

"You see, Munna hates to be in the lab."

"How did you- "

"N told me. He said he can read pokemon's mind."

"And you believe him, hehe, such a story N has made."

"No, really- "

"Alright, I'll let you keep that Munna, just be sure to take care of it as it is one of the lab's property!"

"Thanks, professor!"

Black then walked to the gym, he saw N, with Irrison Badge, heading into Norma City.

"Oh, he's one step ahead of me." sighed Black.

Black stepped in the gym, putting all thoughts aside, he stood infront of the gym. A new experience awaits!


	8. Chapter 7: First Gym Battle! (Part I)

ULGA - The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 7 – First Gym Battle! (Part I)**

_-Irrison Gym-_

"Here comes challenger!" yelled Black.

"A second challenger, incoming already?"

"…N really did challenge, and probably won against this gym, whoever the leader is." thought Black.

A spotlight lights up all around a rectangular-shaped stage. It has a Pokeball mark at the center and the line dividing the stage to two parts. At both edges were stadiums for the trainer to stand, and the Gym Leader was at one of them.

"Come in. Challenger. Proof your worth!"

Black stepped up. He's now ready to battle.

"A three-on-three battle it is!"

Black shocked. He got outnumbered. He only got Oshawott and Munna while he got three pokemon.

"Oh, forgot to introduce, I'm Triad, the Pre-Leader of this Gym. And your name is?"

"…Pre-Leader?" Black got confused.

"Yup. This is a Pre-Gym. You need to beat this gym before proceeding to any gym at all."

"Oh wow. Anyway, I'm Black. Black of Novena Town."

"Enough talking, start battling!" said Triad.

"Go, Oshy!" "You're on, Pansage!"

"Oh no, a direct disadvantage." sighed Black.

"Too bad, huh? Pansage, Vine Whip!"

Oshawott was hurt badly.

"Switch out! Come back, Oshy! Go, Munny!"

Munna popped out from the ball.

"Smokescreen!"

The stage was filled with pink smoke.

"Confusion!"

Pansear was knocked out.

"…"

Silence filled the room. As the smoke fade, a splash of water rushes in.

"Munnnn"

"Oh no, Munny! Right, retaliate her, Oshy!"


	9. Chapter 8: First Gym Battle! (Part II)

ULGA – The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 8 – First Gym Battle! (Part II)**

_-Irrison Gym-_

"Panpour, use Water Gun again!"

"Water Gun, Oshy!"

A fountain of liquid water was dramatically made.

KA-POW!

"Oshy!?" gulped Black.

Oshy, was suddenly pounded from the midst of the water.

"So you really are going to secretly attack when the stage is covered in waterfall."

"Strategy comes first."

"Oshy, Water Gun!" cried Black. He was getting tired from this battle already.

"The result will be the same! Panpour, Water Gun!"

As another waterfall was created, Panpour rushes in and faint-attacked Oshawott.

"Dodge!" cried Black.

Oshawott dodged the attack, counter attacking Panpour. Panpour knocked out.

"Your Oshawott is badly hurt from the very first Vine Whip, so type disadvantage won't count anymore, as your Oshawott is almost out of stamina." grinned Triad.

"Oshy…"

"Pansear, Incinerate!"

"Oshy, Water Gun!"

Even with the type advantage, the Water Gun still got beaten by Pansear's full-powered Incinerate.

"…Heh, now I know what to do…"

The stage was now covered with fire.

"Right, Oshy's down!" said Triad, happily.

Suddenly Oshawott dashed through the fire and pounded Pansear.

"Who said you're the only one who could faint-attacks?" said Black, as he ordered Oshawott. "Water Gun!"

Pansear knocked out, leaving no pokemon for Triad to battle.


	10. Chapter 9: Ghetsis

ULGA – The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 9 - Ghetsis**

_-Irrison Gym-_

"How… How did Oshawott survive from Incinerate?"

Oshawott proudly showed his berry.

"Oh well… I can't believe I lost twice." sighed Triad.

"Anyway, you surpassed all the basic elements test, Challenger Black, you owned this Pass Card."

"Pass Card?" asked Black.

"Yup. It allows you to challenge any gym you desire, as I said, this is a Pre-Gym, there is no badge here."

"And where should the gym be?" asked Black, again.

"There are four gyms. They tests your Strength, Endurance, Skill and Agility."

"The nearest gym is at Norma City, where Norman, the Strength Gym Leader is there." explained Triad.

"Thanks a lot!" Black smiled, as he walked out of the gym.

"Now, you there," Triad turned back to Ghetsis, who was watching the battle all along, hiding at the edge of the gym. "Tell me, what's your business here?"

Ghetsis stepped up.

"Hmph. Hygreidon, shut his mouth."

"?!"

Triad fell down on the floor.

"Team Plasma, bring him to the Hideout!" ordered Ghetsis.

"Why you dirty little…"

And Triad went unconscious.

Then, Ghetsis and team Plasma walked towards the next Gym, which is where Black will be confronting next…


	11. Chapter 10: Tirtouga Island

ULGA – The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 10 – Tirtouga Island**

_-Sea Route-_

"I wonder what Black is doing…" wondered River.

"According to his ability, I think he already KO'd Irrison Gym and is heading to Norma Gym." Bel told River, as she canoed the boat, as slow as ever.

"Can't we go quicker? Your slow attitude is fine for me, but we ain't going anywhere with this speed!" said River.

"…Shh…" told Bel.

"Look at the island ahead, the Tirtouga are rampaging!"

"Hm! According to the map, that island is Turtle Island, where Tirtouga and Carracosta live peacefully…" River looked at the map. "Maybe we should investiga… Bel!"

Suddenly, a Tirtouga grabbed Bel's hand and dive underwater.

"Oh no, Bel is in trouble… Ack!"

Then another Tirtouga crushed the boat and sank River down. River drowned.

Bel fell down underwater and went unconscious. "Bel, wake up!" River worried about Bel while drowning, being crushed by Tirtouga. A minute later, River ran out of air and fainted.

* * *

At the end of every 10 chapters, I'll summarize main character's pokemon and some new characters.

Black- Oshawott(Oshy), Munny(Munna)  
Bel- Snivy, Patrat  
River- Tepig, Lillipup(Lilly)

N- Zoroa, Victini  
Ghetsis- Hygreidon

Basic Gym Leader Triad- Pansage, Panpour, Pansear


	12. Chapter 11: Waterfall

ULGA – The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 11 - Waterfall**

_-Honest Bay-_

"Bel!" River screamed out loud, after popping out from the bed, worriedly.

"Aw, shucks. I'm fine. Calm down, River" said Bel.

"…Where am I? What about the Tirtouga… and who are you?" River asked a person standing next to Bel. She is a tall, thin woman with a curly, blond hair. River didn't know anything since he fainted.

"This is my Gym, in Honest Bay, next to the Sea Route, where you were found unconscious. I'm Whirlis the Gym Leader, known as "Miss Agility".

* * *

_-Agility Gym-_

"Sorry, but you'll have to leave soon, the gym only welcome challengers and that's the rule. Good luck travelling!"

"Oh, and don't go near the island, those Tirtouga have become mad and won't stop rampaging nowadays."

"But we ARE going to that island…"

"For goodness sake! Don't you see Tirtougas and Carracostas thrashing about?!"

"Oh well, thanks anyway." sighed Bel. "I think we should visit Norma City as Black is there…

* * *

_-Blitz Road-_

Meanwhile, Black, who was on the way to Norma Gym caught a Blitzle at Blitz Road (Pretty obvious) and proceed on…

"Squawk!"

To be more precise, he DOES stop along the way and help the wounded Pidove.

"Ready to fly now?"

"Squawk!"

"Go for it!"

"Halt!"

* * *

_-Turtle Island-_

"They're still rampaging…" thought River. "One day I got to find the cause of this and stop it at once!"

A light shines from the island, revealing an ancient temple. River and Bel didn't notice it through.

"We gotta get going, the storm's coming!"

"But I heard a cr…"

"No buts! Ah, the storm, the storm is coming! Get out of there!"


	13. Chapter 12: Day Care

ULGA – The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 12 – Day Care**

_-Waterfall-_

"The water is falling with a mighty roar… this is a HUGE waterfall, indeed."

"Okay, pass this waterfall and we'll reach Norma City, where Black is." said Bel.

"Ready for a ride?" "Three, Two, One, Waterfall!"

SPLASH!

And they reached Norma City.

* * *

_-Blitz Road-_

Black walked through the Purrlion Route and across Blitz Road as he found himself a Pidove with a hurt wing. He fed Pidove a potion and found himself an old lady…

"Halt!"

"Look who is hurt here! Kiddo, can you hand me that Pidove?"

Black gave the old lady a Pidove, as followed her to the house with the sign "Day Care". Once inside, Black saw a lot of children and pokemon playing and running around the house.

"This is Day Care. We look for children and pokemon along with raising them."

Black spent some times with the kid and then (finally) departs to Norma City. If he could just travel there smoothly…

A group of people wearing weird suits with "P" at the middle of the suit appeared. They were delivering a speech to everyone they passed by, and in the end everyone gave them their pokemon. Yes, it is Team Plasma.

"Stop right there!"

"…We need not your silly protests. Carry on, grunts." As Ghetsis spoke, all of them bowed and ignored Black, walking away.

"I SAID STOP!"

"Hygreidon, do it as what you did to Triad"

"?!"

Black fainted.

"Grunts, we'll take this boy to our base."

As Team Plasma grabbed Black, Oshy starts howling and thrashing about.


	14. Chapter 13: Plasma's Hideout

ULGA – The isolated world of Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Chapter 13 – Plasma's Hideout**

_-Plasma's Hideout, Norma City-_

"…"

"Black!"

Black woke up. He found himself tied with a rope hanging to the ceiling, struggling like a shrimp.

"Triad?"

"This is probably Team Plasma's Hideout. Norman and my pokemon got stolen."

"Oshy! Munny! Blitz!" Black shouted. He searched for his pokeball and found Munna, Blitzle and Oshawott, evolved into Dewott.

The locked door opened.

"Welcome, to Plasma's Hideout."

"You!" Black barked at Ghetsis.

"What a noisy little twerp. Learn when to be quiet."

"Gah!" Black struggled. Sharp claws approached at him.

"Pawniard's gonna kill you if you don't shut up! Now listen, Black, is it? You interfere with my speech, you get punished. Easy?"

"…"

"Now prepare, Black."

"How… did you know my name?!"

"N."

"N?! He's your…?!"

"No, he's my son, MY SON"

"Enough talking, boy. Pawniard, go!"

Black closed his eyes. It's the end… his adventures, his friends. He didn't even receive the very first badge when Norman's THIS near.

"It's the end…" Black groaned while Ghetsis smirked.

"Or is it?"

BOOM!

"Pignite, Flamethrower!" "Servine, Dragon Tail!"

"We've come to rescue you, Black!"

"Keh…" grunted Ghetsis "Two more pups are coming, grunts get 'em!"

Black let out a tear. "Guys, am I touched…"

Bel smiled "As soon as we heard the news, we went rushing here, and look what we found! Black, I'm glad you're safe!"

River set Black, Norma and Triad free. "Now, where are the pokemon!?"

Ghetsis smiled. "Not here, I'm afraid I still won."


End file.
